1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical drums, and more particularly, to a sleeve to be disposed within the shell of the drum such that there is a space between the shell and the sleeve, resulting in a purer tone.
2. Prior Art
The purity of the tone of a musical drum, as with any other acoustic instrument, depends largely on its resonant characteristics which are determined to a considerable degree by the design of the shell of the drum and any other parts which may resonate. In the design of a drum, it is desired to optimize the attack, the actual sound at the moment the drum is struck. The decay, or overtone should be as consistent as possible. Yet the structural and mechanical requirements of drum design all tend to reduce or distort these characteristics. The overall object is that the distortion factor should be as small as possible.
Prior musical drums have been designed in several ways in order to achieve such features and obtain a tone of reasonable purity. Since the shell of the drum is one of the main resonators, special attention has been paid to the shell. For example, making the inside surface of the shell as smooth as possible results in a somewhat purer tone. Also, since the resonation of the drum shell is cut drastically by hardware, such as lugs, hoops, shell mounts, legs, etc., certain prior art designs have attempted to modify the hardware or their method of attachment to the shell in order to improve the tone. However, none of the prior art designs has been able to result in a significantly improved drum tone than has heretofore been achieved.